<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fog passing through wyndon by sadfluffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980073">a fog passing through wyndon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfluffs/pseuds/sadfluffs'>sadfluffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, but mostly just, in that order, it’s literally just banter crying and kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfluffs/pseuds/sadfluffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was lying awake in the bed again. </p><p>He did that a lot after losing his championship— no, actually… he always did that— but Raihan started to notice it more, started to stay up and wait for it, started to expect it— ever since he’d lost his championship. And as he laid there awake, pretending to still be asleep, he felt sort of guilty that it’d taken him so long to bring it up.</p><p>—</p><p>post-canon, established relationship. just a short, comforting conversation about leon having a rough (couple of) nights. super light and cozy feeling, that’s all. (rated T for some. kissing,, haha)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fog passing through wyndon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just wanted to write something short and sweet in between updates on my other ongoing fic! i don’t think i can go a day without writing these boys just comforting each other ,, </p><p>please enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leon was lying awake in the bed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did that a lot after losing his championship— no, actually… he always did that— but Raihan started to notice it more, started to stay up and wait for it, started to expect it— ever since he’d lost his championship. And as he laid there awake, pretending to still be asleep, he felt sort of guilty that it’d taken him so long to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he have? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, they didn’t live together. (Did they, now? Neither of them were really sure. But they had a morning routine… an evening routine… They took turns cooking. They went on date nights. Okay, maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>“living together”— even if they spent half their nights in Wyndon and half in Hammerlocke, they did the actual “living” part </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, he’d had no way of knowing if Leon waking up halfway through the night was just an anomaly— maybe he was just skittish sleeping around other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always sort of figured he was just nervous because he was there, or something like that. At least, that’s what it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sleeping schedule was always fucked; he probably spent too much time on his phone before bed. But on those rare, sweet nights— when they’d just started dating, but still lived in separate worlds— when they’d get to share a hotel room at some gym challenge event, when Leon could get away from work and stay the weekend in Hammerlocke, when Raihan would pop up in Wyndon because he just missed Leon too much… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to stay up and listen to Leon’s soft snoring for hours, just marvelling at the fact that they were sharing a bed, unable to will himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was usually awake to hear Leon’s breathing suddenly get quiet— a clear sign he was awake. Sometimes he’d sit up, other times he’d just lay there, silent for a while until one of them fell back asleep. It did worry Raihan, a little— especially when it kept happening— but he always pretended to be asleep, held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it’d happened three nights in a row, now. And Raihan was finally sure it didn’t have anything to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so it had to have been something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nearly jumped out of his skin, a little startled sound caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raihan,” he said, letting out a breath. “You scared me. What’re you doing awake right now…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together— then pushed his phone onto the nightstand. Ugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were on your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Leon smile a little, and Raihan could hear it in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re gonna be tired… Do you even know what time it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon wrapped him in a loose hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize you’re awake too, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I—” He fumbled a little; there was still sleep in his voice. But Raihan got the feeling that he wasn’t messing up just because he was groggy. “At least I was asleep… don’t tell me you’ve stayed up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan wanted to chuckle at that— man, all these nights together and Leon still didn’t know how much of a night owl he was. Didn’t all of Galar know that by now? Based on the timestamps of some of his posts, that is. But Leon was never great with that stuff, and Raihan loved him more for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sleep in, you know. This is still pretty early for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raihan, no.” Leon made a face at him. “Early? Do you really just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to bed with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh… now Raihan felt bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t— it’s not—… uh, not always?” He rolled over so he could face Leon and hug him back, putting his arms around his neck and brushing the bangs out of his eyes. “We still get to sleep together, you know. It just means I get to see your cute face for more hours of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, as long as you’re talking about my face on my Pokéstagram,” Leon teased, but he flushed immediately at the compliment— and at the idea that Raihan watched him sleep at night. Oh gosh, he probably made the dumbest faces. “I’m gonna tell your Rotom to leave the room at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—” Raihan said a little too quickly. “I mean— ugh. You’re not my mum. And it’s fine… like I said, I sleep in. What’s your excuse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan leaned down and pressed a long kiss to his forehead, just so Leon would know he wasn’t angry. But maybe he let on a little more than just that— Leon could feel the anxiety in the way Raihan touched him, like the kiss held the words he wasn’t saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he said, almost reflexively. “Don’t worry about it… I— I don’t know why I woke up tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying. Why was he lying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan pulled away so he could frown without Leon feeling it, then paused for a few seconds too long. The air felt weirdly heavy— kind of sad. It was like this, sometimes, around Leon— Raihan knew himself; he could burn himself up and reset when he was upset— take a long shower and a long walk, or take a flight on Flygon. But when Leon was upset about something…? It was like time stopped. Like fog passing through Wyndon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Raihan asked made it clear that Leon couldn’t lie, now. It wasn’t a question; it was a prompt to say more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he thought to himself. If Raihan was staying up this late every night… then he must’ve already noticed. It was Leon who wasn’t being observant enough— or maybe Raihan was just really good at pretending to be asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” He bit his lip, then suddenly squeezed Raihan tighter. He pressed his face to his chest. Nothing made him feel better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” was all he could manage after a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden shift in his tone caught Raihan off-guard— he wasn’t sure if Leon was going to be stubborn about it… but apparently not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh… it’s okay, why are you sorry?” Raihan’s voice immediately fell to a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because—” Leon wasn’t crying, but it sounded like he was about to be. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure exactly what the secret was, or if he’d even been intentionally keeping one. Maybe the secret was that he was actually kind of tired all the time from not sleeping through the night. Or maybe the secret was that he still got nightmares, just like a little kid. Or that he was still upset. That he was upset at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan started rubbing his back. There was nothing better than holding Leon, he thought, even— or especially— like this. He thought briefly back to all those times before they were dating that he saw Leon cry, or almost cry— it was almost suffocating how much he wanted to kiss him, back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he just… could. So he did. On the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he smelled his hair, and nuzzled in closer, and let out a long breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> share a bed, you know…” He tried to smile for Leon. Then he combed his hands through his long hair, gently pulling out knots as he went along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y— yeah,” Leon said, and almost laughed in a breathy, teary sort of way. “But Raihan… I’m seriously fine— or rather, I will be… I— I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really know what to say to make Raihan stop worrying. Yeah— Raihan </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried. Which was so charming, so kind. What a luxury— to have the sweetest, most caring person in the world constantly worrying about him. But Leon wasn’t really used to that— and he didn’t want to become a burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have insomnia?” Raihan finished his sentence for him. “I’ve noticed. I know you’ll be alright— you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Arceus’ sake. But that’s not the point. The point is that something’s bothering my favorite person in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t— it’s not as big a deal as </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Raihan,” he mumbled, but his face was getting hot. Gosh, he was just so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not a big deal, you would’ve just told me on your own. Like when you get on about your shoulders hurting ‘cause you know I’ll give you a massage,” he said, then kissed the top of his head again and gave him a light squeeze. “But this doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a big deal. Just talk to me about it. I’m awake most of the time, anyhow— it works out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon took a moment to think about it, then just tucked his face back into Raihan’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said again— but this time Raihan just took it as an invitation to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that you get nightmares?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Leon responded. One word responses. He could do that. And he knew Raihan would understand… because he always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About work? Like the champion stuff? The Battle Tower? Or about… other stuff? Like…” Raihan was going to start listing all the stuff Leon was constantly anxious about, then bit his tongue. “Ugh, you’ve got too much on your plate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other stuff. I don’t know,” Leon said. His heart was beating fast— he wasn’t used to talking about himself like this. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop apologizing. I don’t think you know how glad I am to be with you right now,” Raihan said, and he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Leon repeated after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet like that for a few moments— at some point, Raihan noticed the front of his shirt was slightly damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a tissue? Or are you content just using me?” he asked, half-teasing— the other half was just sweetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sniffled a little, then pulled his face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry— I feel like I do this to you too much…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What— hug me? Or cry?” Raihan was still smiling— of course he was. He had the cutest boyfriend in the world. “I don’t think you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>either </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough, for the record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be serious for longer than one second?” Leon asked, but he appreciated the playfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” he protested. “You’d do well to cry a little more often. And not just when Gloria or Victor turn up at the Battle Tower. I mean all the time— or at least at home. I wanna know when you’re upset… and I don’t mind you dirtying a couple of my shirts in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon stayed quiet. It felt like listening to Raihan’s voice was drawing his feelings— that weird, sad ache at the pit of his stomach most nights— out of his system like a release valve. He couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face, but he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>that sad anymore— it was just happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Raihan said after another second passed. He reached up and brushed away some of the wetness on Leon’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I’m okay,” he said, but his voice was wobbly from crying. “I don’t know why I’m like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Leon frowned. “You know. Not sleeping. Not crying. Crying too much. It’s such normal stuff… why can’t I— ugh. Why am I such a—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice broke, and he didn’t finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan finally pulled away to grab a tissue off the nightstand, then leaned down and gently dabbed at Leon’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” He stroked his hair with his other hand. “You’re alright, Lee. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon made a crying sound at the back of his throat, prompting Raihan to just pull him back into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your shirt…” Leon mumbled through his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Raihan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gross,” he said in a thick voice and sniffled— cringing internally at how runny his nose was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that’s even possible. Just hush, Lee. Let me hold you.” Raihan pressed Leon’s face to his chest, and he finally relented— burying his face and going quiet besides the occasional quiet whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he seemed to be done, Raihan pulled back and got a look at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can sleep now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded spent from all the effort; Raihan couldn’t blame him. It always seemed like negative emotions took a much greater toll on Leon’s body than his own, like he didn’t know how to feel them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. That’s all I wanted,” Raihan said, then cupped Leon’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was warm from being tucked against Raihan’s chest, and still a little damp. But it was perfect anyway. Raihan pressed harder— he always did, getting caught up in the feel and taste of Leon’s mouth. He almost slipped him some tongue before Leon suddenly jerked backwards, taking in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t breathe,” he said, but it sounded like he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Raihan said immediately— sounding a little bashful. He’d almost forgotten Leon had just finished a bout of sobbing. “I think I like you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even like this? That’s impressive,” Leon said, almost laughing. Whatever clouds were hanging around him seemed like sunshine now— and just in time for sunrise, too. “Sorry about your shirt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it was fine,” Raihan said, then proceeded to just pull it off and throw it across the room in the general direction of their laundry basket. “See?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Leon just pulled him forward for another kiss. And several more after that— peppered along Raihan’s jaw, then his neck. He couldn’t help it— Raihan rarely slept with his shirt off, usually too cold by the time morning rolled around. Well, he’d just have to help with that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan bit his lip to stifle a gasp as he balled up a little of Leon’s shirt in his fists. Man… this was gonna leave marks. Whatever; at least they were public now and he wouldn’t have to go around with a scarf all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon tucked his face against Raihan’s collarbone and let out a long sigh, feeling grounded by the soft feel of his skin on his cheek, the low beat of his heart. He could barely even remember why he couldn’t sleep. He sure as hell couldn't remember why he never thought to wake Raihan up before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Leon said finally, sounding a little winded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I love you,” Raihan said, hints of drowsiness slipping into his voice for the first time all night. “Think you’ll be tired enough to sleep in, now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I might have to burn off some more energy by giving my favorite person a massage or something, though, I don’t know…” He trailed off as though he were actually saying something mischievous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I mean you</span>
  <em>
    <span> did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just take off your shirt, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan rolled over onto his stomach and melted as soon as Leon put a hand on him. He knew he was gonna be out in a minute— he hadn’t slept yet, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… wake me up if you ever need anything… ‘kay? If ‘m not awake already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded almost unrecognizable from the person he’d been just moments before— voice slurred with sleep. Leon was ninety percent sure he was drooling onto the pillow, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. If you’re not awake,” Leon repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>